Episode 4
Dream is the 4th episode of ''The Rolling Girls'' anime. Prelude At the city centre of Always Comima, Sumire, Ken and Tatsuhiko, the rests from Higashi Murayama releasing a prank roomba into the city. That evening, Thunderoad come across a rick-shaw model she dreamed to own. Plot Meanwhile, Thunderoad's assistant Noriko decides to help Nozomi's group hide out for the night at her home which is also a motorcycle workshop. There, Noriko's mother Aya held Nozomi and her friends' motorcycles after the latter's arrest. Yukina is discovered to be the girl who Noriko saved after she sees a portrait she drew for Noriko's family a long time ago. One of the person in the portrait is Ryuunosuke Akutabi, the founder of Always Comima an author who temporary resides at the Suzumoto Mansion. Noriko then tells Nozomi and her friends the brief information including the history about Always Comima. Elsewhere, Aki, the Thunderoad looks at her new purchase of the life-sized Rick model, but soon regrets her action and takes one of the stones back from Kuranoske. However, she immediately trips over a roomba and drops the stone off the bridge, whereupon another roomba underneath it sucks it up. Noriko provides Nozomi and her friends a room to stay when Thunderoad decides to head to Noriko's house and begs her and Nozomi's group to help find the stone. But soon another crisis emerges when the Rest from Higashi Murayama, Sumire, Ken and Tastuhiko realized their prank roomba was packed with live explosives by Takumi after reading its' letter. Aki orders the security recalls all the roombas in the town to the charging center, Nozomi manages to find the one with the stone, and the bomb-filled roomba latches on to the life-sized Rick model, forcing Thunderoad to tearfully take it both out before it explodes. After the incident, the Higashi Murayama Rest are sent to Aki's headquarters for interrogation. Noriko admits that Dynamite Bomber was a group she invented so that Aki would stay with the Knights of the Twin Towers, and that the explosion was caused by the Unexploded ordnance from the Great Tokyo War in the city center. Thunderoad decides to hand off the Best duties to her. Though she gives Chihaya the stone, Chihaya decides to give it right back to Noriko, saying she needs it more. Nozomi and her friends left Tokyo and when entering Yamanashi state they meet Banko again at the customs who was working as a custom officer too few days earlier at the Tokyo custom. Before leaving, Banko reminds the group to be careful of the reemerged dispute between Mount Fuji and Shizuoka. While continue the journey throughout Japan, Chiaya receives a call from her mother who discovered her missing just yesterday telling her mother that she is on a journey within Japan to search for the stone. Nozomi meanwhile plans to visit the countries that hire Masami for dispute settling. Post-credits The group is seen heading towards Aichi. Characters #Sumire #Ken #Tatsuhiko #Aki Habara #Noriko Suzumoto #Nozomi Moritomo #Yukina Kosaka #Ai Hibiki #Chiaya Misono #Aya Suzumoto #Kuranosuke Momiyama #Haruka Misono #Banko Gallery Episode 4-1.png Episode 4-2.png Episode 4-3.png Episode 4-4.png Episode 4-6.png Episode 4-5.png Category:Episodes